


The Hogwarts Express aka It Begins

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Young Avengers Are Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Avengers
Genre: AU - They're actually magic as well, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, I actually really enjoyed writing this, Inspired By Tumblr, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, but superheroes in the summer, crossovers time again!!!!1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the second run of YA attend Hogwarts while still maintaining their Superhero personalities during the summer. </p>
<p>When the dark being known as 'Mother' threatens them during the summer holidays, the Young Avengers are really relieved to be back on the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Express aka It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> It took me about ten minutes after getting the original idea to decide which fandom to apply this to and since I've already done a YJ and Sherlock one, I decided to honour my love of comics and go for this. 
> 
> part 1 of the Hogwarts AU I've decided to challenge myself to do over the summer.

“Are we all on the train?” Kate asked, slipping into her seat on the train. Teddy and Billy stacked their trunks in the racks. Noh-Varr was already sat down, twirling his wand in his hand.

“I think America’s on her way. We’re not sure if Loki’s on yet.” Teddy admitted, slumping into his seat. Billy sat down next to him and blew his fringe out of his eyes.

“I’m just glad we survived the summer. I didn’t think we’d make it on the train in one piece.” Billy admitted, resting his head on Teddy’s shoulder.

“Well we made it here. Now we have to survive the year and hope she doesn’t attack the school.” Kate said, looking out the window. The station was crowded with families and students all dragging their trunks and pets onto the train.

“Hogwarts is the safest place for us, Kate, we’ll be safe.” Noh reassured her.

“Yeah, and we can use the time to get better. I mean, this is our last year, we’ll be seventeen soon and then we can use _all_ our powers against her.” Teddy chimed in.

“Except Loki is only a first year and America is a year below us.” Billy pointed out pessimistically.

“They’ve both survived this long without using magic. I mean, Loki knows the old, Norse magic so he’s technically off the radar and Miss America is basically super-human so I think we’ll be able to manage.” Teddy replied.

“Billy, we’ll find a way to defeat her. We can always check out the library or ask the teachers if there’s been anything similar before.” Kate offered.

“Spoken like a true Ravenclaw, Kate.” Loki’s voice stated. The four turned to see him lugging a very heavy case through the compartment doors. Noh stood up and helped Loki with the trunk. Loki slid his trunk into the racks and jumped onto the plush seats.

“Now we’re just waiting on America.” Teddy said.

“Don’t wait too long, _chico_.” America said, announcing her presence. Unlike Loki, she had her trunk in her hand off the ground and pushed it into the overhead space.

“So, we all made it.” Billy stated. The door slowly shut and clicked into place. Billy picked up his wand and pointed it at the door. “ _Muffliato_.” He whispered.

“Where’d you learn that spell?” Kate asked, looking impressed.

“I found this old book last year and it had this spell in. I figured it would come in handy.” Billy replied smoothly.

“What does it do?” Noh asked, looking at the door as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

“It muffles what we’re saying so people can’t listen in.” America chimed in. Billy looked at her in surprise.

“Yeah.” Billy confirmed.

“Moving on,” Teddy said, leaning forwards slightly, “We need a plan for the year.”

“‘Survive’ seems like a fairly round plan.” Loki suggested.

“Master a bunch of defensive spells and not get caught doing so?” Kate said.

“I like Kate’s plan the best.” Noh admitted.

“Yeah. We just have to continue training under the noses off all the teachers and other students. That should be easy.” America responded.

“We’ve handled worse.” Teddy pointed out.

“Well we can’t exactly punch everything this time.” Loki chided, giving America a sideways look.

“We’ll see.” She answered cryptically.

“I don’t like how that sounds.” Billy admitted, watching the two uncertainly. Well this was going to be an entertaining year.


End file.
